Amanecer, el final
by Arizza
Summary: Las oruebas parecen irrefutables, pero Aro decide que no les cree, tendrpan que luchar. Jacob logro salir antes de que inicie la pelea, pero ¿de verdad están a salvo? Ganaron la batalla, pero aún falta saber si Jacob y Nessie están bien.


**Disclaimer; En esta ocasión esto de plano que no es nada mío, bueno, sólo la idea reflejada, jeje, por que lo escribió mi amiguis AnaFer y se basó ya saben, en el libro Amanecer de SM**

**LA BATALLA**

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, Edward parecía muy confiado en lo que escuchaba en la mente de Aro, tanto, como para empezar a bajar la guardia, pero yo no sabía ni qué pensar, de hecho mi sexto sentido femenino me decía que era algo planeado para mantener a Edward ocupado o planear algo que realmente convenciera a todos los guardias, y yo sospechaba acerca de lo que planeaban hacer, Jane, Alec y la guardia de los Vulturis parecían bastante tensos pero a la vez confiados en la voz de su dirigente.

Aparte que Alice, por culpa de los metamorfos no podía ver el futuro en ese momento, ella sentía que Aro estaba a cada momento cambiando de decisión, Jasper sentía el ambiente bastante tensó en donde estaban los Vulturis, Cayo estaba decidido a eliminarnos –por lo menos una parte- y Marco era más un estorbo, pues le daba igual atacarnos o darse la media vuelta e irse, el único que quedaba por decidir era el malicioso Aro, que ahora tenía mucho que perder tanto como si se iba como si se quedaba.

Veámoslo de esta forma, si se iba no nos iba a tener, ni a Edward, ni a Alice, menos al pequeño Benjamín, que decidía por su cuenta, tampoco a la maravillosa Zafrina, ni a la orgullosa Kate, pero mucho menos a mí que estaba –de una manera decidida- contra ellos. Le convenía más tenernos a nosotros que perder a más de la mitad de su guardia; todo cobraba sentido ahora como se lo había dicho hace unos momentos Carlisle.

Pero si no se iba, tal vez con nuestros poderes ahora descubiertos y lo que teníamos en su contra sería más fácil vencerlos antes de que ellos nos hicieran algo de mal, pero no sabía si iba a sobrevivir antes de que ellos quedaran completamente derrotados, lo que si sabía era que mi hija iba a estar completamente segura con Jacob, aunque me enojaba un poco que él la hubiera imprimado, ahora estaba segura de que era lo mejor que podría hacer, aunque quisiera que nunca tuviera que llegar el momento de separarme de ella ahora tenía que elegir entre salvarla o salvarme a mí con el amor de mi vida, Edward, así que no había que pensarlo tenía que salvar a Renessme y a Jacob para que nunca les tocaran ni un pelo -literalmente en el caso de Jacob- y no se les acercaran ni a pedirles perdón.

De un momento a otro la expresión de Edward cambió, en lugar de lo alegre que estaba por las pruebas que había presentado Alice hace un instante, cambio de posición y sus ojos representaban angustia y dolor, Cayo se acercó a ponerle la mano a Aro para mostrarle algo y la expresión de Aro cambió, por fin Alice pudo ver la resolución de Aro unos 5 segundos antes de que lo anunciara, comenzó a decir:

- Ahora sabemos lo que realmente pasa, he Carlisle.

-¿A qué te refieres Aro?- espetó Carlisle duramente.

-Claro, ahora te haces el que no sabe nada, pero bueno ¿quién de ustedes me va a decir la verdad?

-Edward ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Esme un tanto preocupada.

-Cree que Zafrina está haciendo la ilusión de que Renessme ha crecido, que Alice nunca se fue y que Nahuel y su tía no existen.

-Pero… ¿Qué? El vio que regresé y que los traía, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Alice bajando poco a poco la voz.

-Ella no estaba aquí, la niña ha crecido en este mes- dijo Zafrina- por más que sean buenas mis ilusiones esto no lo puedo hacer.

-¿En serio?, bueno, entonces no te importará que mi hermano vea a través de tu mente lo que pasó en realidad y entonces podremos retirarnos- dijo Cayo de una manera seminoble, si no lo conociéramos pensaríamos que lo estaba pensando realmente.

En ese momento Zafrina empezó a caminar hacia delante para darle la mano a Aro pero Edward la detuvo antes de que siguiera avanzando

-No vallas- le dijo de una forma suave pero firme.

-Vamos Edward no te vas a oponer a demostrarnos la verdad… al menos que tengas miedo de que te descubramos- dijo Cayo retándolo

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, todo cuanto ha pasado por la mente de nosotros lo ha visto Aro- contestó Edward con una voz completamente apacible

-Bueno, bueno, pero tu compañera está bloqueándonos, en este instante, pudo haber utilizado su escudo para que no lo pudiéramos ver todo o ¿no?- dijo Aro.

-Tú sabes que acaba de descubrir el poder que tiene no vengas con eso- dijo Edward ya un poco exasperado.

Sin embargo parecía que no nos habían escuchado y sentí como un cubetazo de agua fría, ya sabía que Aro había decidido y no le importaba perder a la mayoría de sus guardias para vencernos, pero ante nada demostrar que habíamos hecho a una niña inmortal.

A pesar de que estábamos un poco confiados por las ventajas que teníamos, Alice se empezó a desesperar, no sabía lo que venía, pero sospechaba que algo malo iba a pasar:

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunto Edward

- No lo sé, es solo que veo…

-Eso es ilógico; ve, se están retirando los testigos, y a menos que venga alguien más no sucederá eso, y no vemos a nadie.

-No aún, pero espera ¡Puedo ver los movimientos del enemigo, pero no los de nosotros!- Edward hizo un gesto malicioso- genial ahora crees que me estoy volviendo loca, ya viste la resolución de Aro, y tú confiabas en lo que él pensaba –dijo Alice en forma de sarcasmo e imitando su voz.

Al momento se metió en el escudo un pequeño adolescente, yo le hubiera calculado unos 15 años, era alto para su edad, y tenía el color del cabello rojizo y los ojos del color dorado como los de los vampiros vegetarianos, me sorprendí cuando entró al escudo pero, antes que nada parecería que era hermano de Edward, y al entrar le dijo:

-Hay un pequeño problema Ed.-con su voz completamente relajada, como si no hubiera problemas alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó un poco desesperado.

Él le mostró unas imágenes a Edward y este se empezó a impacientar.

-Tenías que arruinarlo todo Jasper- dijo al final.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jasper un poco contrariado.

-¿De qué hablas?-lo imitó-¿de pura casualidad te acuerdas de Betsy?

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y entonces Alice se enojó.

-El no tuvo nada que ver con… pero… QUE ¿Quién es Betsy?- preguntó furiosa.

-Una larga historia- se empezó a defender Jasper- te la cuento en cuanto salgamos de esto.

-Más te vale- le espetó Alice

Hubiera querido saber quién era él nuevo vampiro, pero no lo sabía, así que le tuve que preguntar a Edward:

-Hem… Edward- el volteó a verme- ¿Quién es él?

-Luego te cuento ¿sí?, tú solo concéntrate- me dijo de manera evasiva.

Me hubiera conformado con eso hasta que escuche y sentí que Emmet y Rosalie empezaron a intentar a ahogar sus risas.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- Le dije muy enojada- O ME DICES QUIÉN ES, O TE QUITO EL ESCUDO AUNQUE TE TORTURE JANE, quien por cierto está atacando otra vez a Carlisle -temblé al pensar en la situación pero me mantuve firme.

-Se llama Richard- me contestó- y es amigo de la familia desde hace muchos años y creo que nos puede ayudar a que te concentres- dijo como a sí mismo.

En ese momento Zafrina se empezó a hacer para atrás como si algo le diera miedo, Benjamín comenzó a sospechar algunas cosas, decidí entonces dejar la conversación para un poco más tarde y Jasper se le acerco a Alice para que esta se tranquilizara:

-Amor cálmate y cuéntame lo que está pasando- le pidió.

-Es que veo que alguien más ayuda a los Vulturis- contestó.

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien- comentó Esme acercándose a nosotros un poco más.

Yo no sabía a qué se referían pero en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos humanos aparecieron enfrente de nosotros una hilera de vampiros, de todos tamaños, no podíamos identificarlos hasta que estuvieron cerca entonces uno de los vampiros se acerco a Aro -quien a pesar de ser vampiro en nuestro punto de vista no era muy agraciado, es normal que para mí no existiera nadie como Edward y eso hiciera que él me pareciera feo, pero él… rayaba en los extremos de lo feo - y le dijo:

-Nosotros no somos aliados de los Vulturis, sin embargo, todos nosotros tenemos algunos pendientes con los vampiros aliados con el famoso clan de Olympic, nos aceptas en tu lucha- dijo pero no era una pregunta.

-Claro amigo mío, pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre y por qué te quieres unir por este pequeño momento a nosotros?- dijo Aro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Mire señor, disculpe que no le diga mi nombre prefiero dejarlo en el anonimato; lo que sí le puedo decir es que en algún momento todos nosotros fuimos amigos de algunos de los que están ahí siendo juzgados, sin embargo, a muchos nos traicionaron o decidieron abandonarlos…

-Hay, sólo por eso se vienen a unir contra nosotros, por favor -interrumpió Zafrina- ¡hey! Amigo, no te ofendas pero… no eras un buen prospecto, además era una neófita cuando te conocí y si no me crees pregúntale a mis hermanas.

-No vengo por ti, porque me hayas dicho que no era lo suficiente para ti, solo vine a demostrarte que sí lo soy, aunque en el intento tengas que morir.

Aro parecía completamente divertido, mientras que Alice más nerviosa se ponía ahora con Nahuel y su tía, pues ya no nos veía a nadie más, si no a los Vulturis ahora si los veía atacándonos pero no veía si ganábamos o perdíamos y eso le hacía completamente indecisa para elegir.

De un momento a otro Aro declaró:

-Compañeros guardias y compañeros vampiros, tenemos ante nosotros un gran peligro, una niña inmortal, la vimos que se sabe controlar, pero como todos los niños va a llegar el momento en que va querer hacer travesuras y entonces vamos estar en riesgo, a pesar de que podríamos determinar dejar a la niña viva sabemos que esto no es posible, porque está prohibida, ¿qué les parece si vamos y aniquilamos a la niña inmortal y a todos los que se nos opongan? ¿Qué dicen?

-Vamos a aniquilarlos- contestaron todos al unísono menos Marco, él interrumpió y le dijo a su hermano.

-Aro, hermano, ya viste las uniones que hay aquí, no me pienso arriesgar, sé que ahora los superamos en número pero no quiero luchar contra ellos, si sobrevives, te espero del otro lado de la montaña, adiós mis amigos- debo admitir que todos nos sorprendimos, hasta Edward que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus pensamientos, pero alcancé a ver que se sentaba en el filo de la montaña.

Eso solo yo lo noté porque los demás estaban viendo lo que tenían que desmembrar ahora, no podíamos decir realmente de a cuantos vampiros teníamos que aniquilar hasta que Edward nos empezó a instar:

-Por favor amigos, no nos espantemos, sigamos adelante como querían y quieren nuestros amigos Estephan y Vladimir, mientras tengamos el escudo no nos van a poder dañar y nosotros si a ellos, además ya se rindió uno ¿no creen que podamos vencerlos más fácil?

-Podemos inventar un estrategia, ahora que ya tenemos repartidos a los guardias y a los Vulturis será más fácil deshacernos de los metiches que acaban de llegar y hasta aniquilarlos uno por uno – consiguió decir Emmet muy entusiasmado y tronándose el cuello y las manos listo para atacar.

-Jasper por favor trata de controlar los ánimos de los metiches- sugirió Alice.

-Amor lo que tu digas son ordenes para mí- contestó Jasper.

-Claro Sam, lo principal es ayudar a que Jacob y Renessme huyan y, ya saben cómo vencer a los vampiros –dijo Edward contestando al jefe de los lobos a nuestros flancos.

Ahora más calmada logré contar uno por uno a los guardias y los bien llamados "metiches" y sin contar a Zafrina, Benjamín y yo les iban a tocar de a tres o cuatro vampiros por cabeza para aniquilarlos de una buena vez.

Todo parecía listo para la lucha, yo revisé mi gran fortaleza, estaba siendo atacada gravemente por Alec, Jane, y todos los vampiros del otro lado que tenían poderes.

-Sam quiere saber si vas a resistir- me dijo Edward.

-Claro Sam, no se preocupen por mí, ustedes sólo ataquen y destruyan.

Ahora los lobos empezaron a gruñir, mientras tanto nos volvimos a replantear en la situación y las posibilidades, Edward volvió a tomar la posición para atacar a Demetri, Kate estaba completamente lista para atacar a Jane y así sucesivamente, Emmet atacaría a Corin, el muy cínico le estaba coqueteando a Rosalie.

-Todavía que nos van a matar se atreve a estarte coqueteando-gruño Emmet

-Amor, si no te conociera pensaría que estás celoso- rió Rosalie.

-Como no quieres que este celoso si….

No termino de decirlo pues Rosalie le plantó un gran beso lleno de pasión.

A la orden de Aro los Vulturis, sus guardias y los vampiros agregados se pusieron en marcha en contra de nosotros.

Edward le dijo a Richard:

-Si nos vas a ayudar ¿verdad?

-Claro no te preocupes solo dile lo que va a pasar- le contesto muy tranquilo.

-Bella, amor, Richard nos puede ayudar a que te concentres, ¿puedes aceptarlo?

-Pero ¿Qué va a hacer?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Solo no vas a escuchar nada- lo miré dudosa- no te preocupes él va a saber cuándo dejar de ejercer su poder sobre ti.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sé hasta cuando pueden aguantar los vampiros sin escuchar- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Entonces hagámoslo-le contesté pero seguía muy nerviosa.

En cuanto dije eso deje de escuchar lo que pasaba, no escuché el corazón de Renessme, ni los corazones de los lobos, sólo los podía ver y sentir, eso ayudo a que me concentrara más sobre mi escudo y lo cuidara.

Esperamos a que se acercaran al escudo y entonces los guardias y los Vulturis que quedaban se quitaron las capas grises que los cubrían-lo hicieron para despistarnos pero ya sabíamos a quienes atacar- por eso Rosalie se abalanzó sobre Renata, en ese momento empezó el combate, Tanya no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre uno de los súper guardias de Cayo pues no podía llegar a él sin vencerlos a ellos, Edward comenzó a luchar contra Demetri, los golpes eran tan fuertes que si sangráramos hubieran estado desangrándose ahí, eso pensaba sin estar escuchando por eso sólo miraba gracias Richard.

Todos estaban luchando dando fuertemente a los costados, los lobos no se quedaban atrás, y me puse nerviosa cuando Jane logró atravesar mi escudo, sin embargo me di cuenta de algo, me pude meter a la mente de Jane y bloquear su poder y esto lo noté en el momento en que Kate logró atacarla cuando ella intentaba vencer a Zafrina y empezó a torturarla como ella lo hacía con los demás.

Los lobos estaban trabajando como la manada que son pero me sorprendí cuando pude identificar a Leah, pues por lo que me habían contado Jacob y Edward, Leah no trabajaba en equipo y le gustaba demostrar que era tan fuerte como los machos, pero ahora parecía trabajar en equipo y si estaba en desventaja prefería no atacar y poner de su parte a los demás lobos, principalmente uno.

Le pedí a Richard que quitara un momento su poder de mí y al quitarlo le dije a Jacob:

-Jacob ya vete, si te quedas más tiempo no vas a lograr escapar, amor cuídate, no hagas tonterías y recuerda siempre que te amo - les dije a mi pequeña niña.

-No te preocupes mami. Jacob me va a cuidar y tu vas a lograr vencerlos a todos junto con mi papá- murmuró Renessme de una manera que solo yo pudiera escucharla, y para reafirmarlo me enseñó la imagen en la que vencí a Emmet en las luchas.

-Lo sé amor pero mientras tanto tienes que cuidarte y cuidar a Jacob ¿si?- ella asintió con la cabeza, mire a Jacob y añadí- ya váyanse, es mejor que no tardes ahora que ya todos se han distraído.

Jacob me lamió la cara en signo de despedida y se echó a correr, justo en ese momento Santiago- guardia de los Vulturis- se quiso abalanzar sobre el gran lobo, pero Jasper lo interceptó y lo empezó a desmembrar, en el momento Benjamín hizo un gran agujero separándonos a Zafrina, a él y a mí de todos los demás, Richard se puso a luchar al lado de Edward, entonces empecé a verificar quienes quedaban, todavía quedaban muchos pero ya no estaban los peligros potenciales como Alec, Jane, Dimitri o sea los que tenían poderes, que yo supiera que tenían poderes, entonces intenté atacar pero Benjamín me detuvo pues dijo que si surgía otro que tuviera un poder necesitarían que les ayudara a evitarlo entonces me quedé observando la lucha ya sin el poder de Richard acechándome.

Emmet había disfrutado el torturar a Corin y Rosalie quemaba los restos de los demás vampiros que había descuartizado, Tanya y Kate acababan con Cayo, Tanya lo iba desmembrando mientras que Kate a la parte de él que todavía seguía viva le daba una descarga de sus poderes sin temor de que él se pudiera defender, Edward no dejaba de luchar contra los más peligrosos de nuestros competidores.

Heidi por poco y escapa, pero Eleazar logró atraparla y Carmen le ayudó a vencerla y solo veíamos a Aro quien creímos que iba a ser muy fácil de vencer, sin embargo al verlo pelear nos dio un poco de temor, pues éste se movía muy rápido, quién iba a decir que ese viejito se movía tan rápido.

Jasper aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lucirse, alcanzó a atacar a dos mientras le demostraba a Alice que él "era el mejor"

-¡Hay, ese es mi hombre!- dijo Alice casi gritando de la emoción

-Sí, soy tu hombre, pero tú eres mi única loca preferida- dijo con un susurro pero todos lo pudimos escuchar, y se dieron un gran beso rápido que no dejó de ser lindo, no mentiría si dijera que yo hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero Edward estaba bastante lejos.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuché un sonido que me desgarró el alma, sentía que me moría en cuanto escuché el grito de Esme pues Atenodora le había quitado una mano, todos nos espantamos, pero en eso Marco llegó y se tropezó con Atenodora y dijo:

-Perdón Atenodora, no fue mi intención, sólo quería ver a mis hermanos y me tropecé, lo siento mis reflejos ya no son como antes.- Y se fue pero no sin antes darle de una manera casi imperceptible su mano a Esme.

Y no sé si fue la adrenalina o que, pues al sentir que la habíamos visto todos, nos quiso demostrar que no le dolía y lanzó a la maldita bruja lejos y Carlisle le fue a ayudar:

-¿Estás bien? ¿No pasó nada?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-Si claro, no te preocupes, ya quiero acabar con esto- contestó Esme muy animada pegándose la mano que le faltaba, pero buscando a Marco para agradecerle.

Todos los lobos y los vampiros empezaron a despedazar a todos los vampiros que no eran de nuestro lado hasta que después de todo el día de lucha- eran entre las siete u ocho de la noche- quedaban solo Chelsea, Aftón, Aro, Sulpicia y Marco- pues él había llegado a ayudar a su hermano- los demás estaban en restos siendo calcinados. Fue cuando bajé completamente la guardia y Zafrina y Benjamín también, pero Aro levantó la mano como en una señal y Aftón cerró los ojos, en cuanto voltee los dos vampiros que estaban conmigo cayeron como muertos y alrededor de mí también empezaron a caer uno por uno pero de una manera tan rápida que ni siquiera un vampiro como nosotros podía ver quien caía primero.

Intenté poner mi escudo pero estaba muy nerviosa y Richard ya estaba tirado también.

En ese momento cayó Carlisle y Esme, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Edward lograban mantenerse fuera de los límites de Aftón

-Podremos mantenernos lejos de Aftón pero no por mucho tiempo, no podremos huir- comentó Alice- y Bella no va a lograr poner su escudo, pero no quiero arriesgarla a dejarla sola.

Yo estaba aterrada por lo que había visto y oído, además como si no fuera poco, el espacio que había abierto Benjamín era bastante grande y profundo y para cuando volví a ver sólo quedaban sin dormir Edward y Alice, entonces recordé que la primera vez que había ido a cazar con Edward salté de una forma muy rápida y alta, no lo pensé dos veces y salté sobre el agujero que había abierto Benjamín, logré hacerlo rápido y sin tropezarme, tenía mucho miedo pero ahora sabía lo que realmente quería, que era proteger a los que quedaban y que yo amaba.

En cuanto salté Edward y Alice cayeron al suelo, Aro y sus dos compinches que le quedaban junto con su esposa y hermano estaban listos para atacar, sin pensarlo me lancé sobre ellos y aparte lancé mi poder para tapar a Edward, Alice y Sam, pero en ese preciso momento Chelsea me agarró. Por más que intentaba no podía soltarme por la forma en que me había agarrado, Sulpicia -esposa de Aro- no lo iba a pensar, yo lo vi en sus ojos color violeta, me iba a aniquilar en menos de lo que podía pensar, de ahí no sé lo que pasó, solo sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y alcancé a ver que un lobo se abalanzaba sobre Sulpicia, de ahí ya no supe nada más, si el desmayarse fuera capaz para un vampiro tal vez fue lo que me pasó, pero en ese momento pareció que ¿no tenía mi cabeza en mi lugar?, tal vez eso era lo más probable.

Cuando desperté estaba en la casa Cullen todos me miraban a la expectativa, y me levanté de una forma inmediata como si fuera a atacar pero su voz me tranquilizó.

-Bella, amor ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi amado Edward.

-Eso es una pregunta ¿literal o metafórica?

-Literal

-Entonces bien, solo un poco mareada, con ganas de volver el estomago.

-¿Nada mas? ¿No sientes tu cabeza a punto de explotar?

-No.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- me preguntó la voz cantarina de Alice.

-A mí, aprisionada en los brazos de Chelsea… y a un lobo saltando contra Sulpicia.

-¿Nada mas?

-No nada, ¿Qué pasó?

Me contaron que Marco le pegó a Aftón- su poder era que podía utilizar los poderes de los demás metiéndose en su mente y aplicándolo a su favor-, y mi escudo logró llegar a Alice, Sam y Edward, por lo tanto todos los lobos reaccionaron en cuanto llegó a Sam, que fue el primero en atacar, los lobos atacaron a Aro y a Sulpicia, mientras que Alice y Edward a Chelsea y a Aftón, respectivamente, y en cuanto destruyeron a Aftón, todos reaccionaron, menos yo, porque Chelsea me había mordido la cabeza y me había inyectado el veneno, eso, según me explicaron hace que el cerebro arda de tal forma que sientes que te desmayas y que si no tienes la suficiente fuerza en la mente es capaz de matarte, pero si creen que eso me sorprendió imagínense lo que sentí cuando salí de la casa y encontré a Alice y a Leah abrazadas.

-Hay Leah eres la que más apesta a lobo- dijo Alice arrugando la nariz.

-Sí, y tú eres la que más hace que me arda la nariz- contestó Leah alejando a Alice.

-Tienes razón pero en lo personal, aquí entre nos, prefiero tu olor al de Sam-argumentó Alice después de un momento.

-No lo dudo, hasta yo prefiero tu olor al de él.

-Sí y más ahora ¿no?

-Ya vas a empezar, cuando vas a entender que no es eso.

-La imprimación, no lo sé, tú y Embry hacen una linda pareja, además creías que eras un punto muerto al igual que nosotras ahora puedes corroborar que no.

-Tienes razón- Leah volteó a ver a Embry-el es muy lindo y me alegra no ser en nada como ustedes.

Las dos se echaron a reír y deje de ver eso pues voltee a ver a todos y los que tenían parejas se estaban abrazando y los que no, estaban cotorreando con los lobos, que ahora estaban como humanos, simplemente sin fijarse en los olores especiales de cada raza, parecía como si nunca hubiera habido rencillas entre ellos.

-Estuvo buena la lucha ¿no?- comento Jasper muy emocionado.

-No lo dudo, yo estuve de espectadora siempre- les comenté- pero díganme ¿cómo fue la lucha mientras me mordían la cabeza?

-Fue muy divertido, mira, tu escudo llegó primero a Sam así que los lobos reaccionaron primero- me contó Alice.

-Entonces Seth alcanzó a ver que la chupa… la vampira viejita te iba a atacar y se lanzó sin pensarlo a salvarte- me comentó muy divertido Sam.

-Sí, me debes una- dijo Seth.

-Te debo varias, pero continúen- contesté.

-Y después tu escudo llegó a mi – dijo Edward- y me lancé contra Aftón.

-Espera, ¿por qué no te lanzaste sobre Chelsea?- le reclamé.

-Porque en el momento reacciono Alice y ella se lanzó sobre Chelsea.

-Sí, entonces en lo que yo me deshacía de Chelsea los lobos se deshacían de Sulpicia y Aro, y Edward de Aftón- comentó Alice.

-En cuanto Edward mató a Aftón todos reaccionamos así como nos ves aquí, pero nos espantamos cuando tu no despertabas- dijo Carlisle.

-Sí cariño, en cuanto te vimos tirada nos espantamos y no tardó Carlisle en revisarte, te vio la mordedura en la cabeza, no sabíamos si ibas a sobrevivir- comentó alarmada Esme.

-A ella le gusta presumir que siempre es la que se desmaya ¿No?- comentó Emmet dándole un codazo a Edward.

-Si a mi esposa le gusta presumir, a ti te gusta demostrar que eres el único que le puede coquetear a Rosalie ¿no?- dijo Edward riendo- pobre Corin, no hubiera querido estar en su zapatos.

Rosalie empezó a defender a su esposo y yo veía que todos, incluso Tanya y Kate, estaban disfrutando la batalla y guerra que habíamos ganado, sin embargo, yo no sé por qué me entró una duda que no me dejaba descansar, escuché decir a todos como habían matado a los que les habían tocado y todos se sentían bastante realizados.

-Y Marco ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Aquí estoy quería esperar hasta que despertarás ahora ya me puedo ir, felicidades.

-Gracias- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Espera quédate un poco más -propusieron Vladimir y Estephan.

-Sí, me gustaría preguntar muchas cosas- dijo Richard acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Hablando de preguntar muchas cosas, Edward me debes una explicación- le dije con un tono de voz un poco fría.

-OK, te digo pero prométeme que no te enojas- me dijo un tanto serio, y muy a mi pesar se lo prometí.

-Está bien lo prometo pero más te vale que no sea tan malo- le dije.

-Haber, Richard vive en Irlanda, tenía 15 años cuando lo convirtieron en vampiro…- no sé que vio en mi cara que se dio cuenta que so no era lo que quería escuchar- lo conocimos cuando recién llegaron a la familia Cullen Jasper y Alice, fuimos a visitar a Siobhan y lo conocí- parecía que se estaba saltando algo pero no interrumpí- descubrimos que tiene el poder de hacer escuchar una voz que él conozca de una forma idéntica o que no escuches nada en un momento determinado.

-¿Cómo una grabadora que da un sonido o lo quita?- pregunté.

-Sí, exactamente- en ese momento Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper en fin la mayoría de los Cullen se empezaron a reír.

-OK, Edward ¿qué me ocultas?- pregunté un poco histérica

Bajó la cabeza y me dijo:

-Prometiste que no te ibas a enojar.

-Y lo sigo manteniendo, pero si no me dices quién es él y por qué se ríe nuestra familia de mí, de verdad que la voy a romper- y fue mi última palabra entonces Edward empezó a explicarme:

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me fui y me dijiste que practicabas deportes extremos para oír mi voz?- asentí muy levemente- pues no sabía si ibas a mantener tu palabra entonces, le pedí a Richard que te vigilara para que no fueras a hacer una tontería como suicidarte, cada vez que te arriesgabas mucho, él te regañaba con mi voz, estuviera o no enojado contigo.

-Pero ¿no se supone que mi escudo es algo mental y todo eso?

-Ah, sí, pero lo de él no es mental, en verdad lo escuchas y te bloquea los sonidos, no es solo una ilusión mental.

Primero me observó detenidamente y parecía haber algo en él, que no estaba muy confiado en que yo fuera a reaccionar de forma pacífica pero se sorprendieron todos cuando dije:

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?- le pregunté a Richard ignorando la expresión de mi esposo- haber enséñame.

-Haber, haber _Bella ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?_- repitió las mismas preguntas que Edward me había hecho cuando desperté después de la mordedura, con la voz exactamente igual- ¿qué te parece?

-Wau, eso es genial ¿a quién más puedes imitar?

-A casi todos los que haya escuchado, aun a los muertos, - empezó a pensar y dijo_- valla la inmortalidad te sienta bien, lástima que…_- imitó de una manera perfecta a Félix, tanto que me dio miedo. Y Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

Entonces me entró una gran duda y todos se dieron cuenta que me puse tensa y me miraron como si esperaran un grito o algo así pero en lugar de eso dije:

-Edward, ¿Tu mataste a Félix?

-No, me encargué de Dimitri y de cuatro de los metiches, ah y de Aftón.

-Cierto, Alice tu ¿mataste a Félix?

-No Bella como crees.

En ese momento todos los vampiros de la familia Cullen, incluyendo a los de Denali se acercaron.

-OK, Carlisle, tu lo mataste.

-No- me contestó con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Emmet, no me digas que te la pasaste torturando a Corin todo el rato, por favor dime que también mataste a Félix- mi tono ya era un poco desesperado.

-No solo torturé a Corin, también maté a otros vampiros, no viste el tamaño de dos de los metiches eran enormes, pero a Félix no- contestó un poco apenado.

Entonces comencé a nombrar a todos, pero cuando preguntaba todos bajaban la cabeza y me empecé a sentir como si necesitara aire- aunque era algo ilógico- casi entro en shock, y Jasper empezó a quererme controlar.

-Ni lo intentes Jasper ahora es algo más fuerte que sólo mis sentimientos.

-Bella cálmate- me rogó Edward.

-No amor no puedo, ¿y si los siguió?, ¿y si atrapó a Jacob?, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-OK dime que ocultas Marco- dijo Edward un poco desesperado.

-¿Me dejas decirlo en voz alta?-preguntó.

Edward asintió y Marco comentó:

-Cuando estaba en la montaña alcancé a ver a Félix, de hecho cuando le arrancaron la mano a ¿Esme? Yo iba para atraparlo pero pues la ayude, y entonces vi que se alcanzaba a escabullir pero no iba solo, iba con una chica como de 16 años, de cabello dorado ojos violetas, con una figura excepcional…

-Betsy…- dijo Edward interrumpiendo a Marco.

-Bueno Betsy y él lo escabulló pero no alcancé a escuchar que ella o él se iban los vi pero no los escuché…

-Ahora sí me vas a decir quién es Betsy- interrumpió Alice.

-Es mi hermana- dijo Richard- y le gusta tu pareja, de hecho desde que fueron a Irlanda ella se obsesionó con él, a tal grado que se puso de parte de los Vulturis para que te mataran y ella se pudiera quedar con él.

-Eso está loco- dijo Jasper, Alice lo miraba con un poco de recelo- yo no hice nada para que ella me viera de esa forma- le dijo como para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Alice, luego te explica- dije casi gritando- por favor busca los puntos muertos en todo el globo terráqueo, debemos ir a buscarlos, encontrarlos antes de que los encuentren Félix y Betsy.

-No Bella, no es tan fácil- me dijo con un tono semicomprensivo.

-Alice ¿por qué no?, ¿Qué no hay suficientes vampiros aquí para ayudarnos?

-Sí, pero si nos esparcimos puede que ellos ganen- dijo Jasper- el poder de Betsy es mucho más poderoso que el de Richard

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella hace lo mismo que Richard- me explicó Jasper- con la diferencia de que ella si es mental y puede bloquear a mucha gente el sonido de las voces y los objetos.

Yo me espanté sabiendo cómo era Jacob de confiado y sabiendo que Renessme estaba ahí sola con él.

-Edward ¿qué vamos a hacer? Son mi bebé y mi mejor amigo, no los quiero dejar solos ni quiero que les vayan a hacer algo.

-Lo sé amor, yo tampoco, pero no te preocupes pronto vamos a encontrarlos ¿a dónde los mandaste?

-A Río de Janeiro.

-Pues vamos para allá.

Hola!! Un minuto!! No me asesinen, si estoy poniendo esto, es porque mi amiguis AnaFer lo escribió y me pidió publicarlo, así que yo solo lo subo, notarán la diferencia en el estilo de redacción.

Fue una idea en conjunto, yo le había dicho que no me gusto la flta de acción al final de Amanecer y ella comenzó a escribir esto, y aquí se los traigo, yo lo único que aporto a esto son pequeñas ideas, consejitos y demás que ella me pide o pregunta.

Nel, he andado bien ocupada con todo lo relacionado a escuela y trabajo que no tengo tiempo de escribir, les juro que intentare escribir un poquito ahora en vacas, ojalá lo logre.

Cualquier cosita o recomendación para mi amiga Anita dejen un review y yo se lo hago llegar va??

Se les quiere, y Anita les apreciará mucho su apoyo!!


End file.
